creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Candle Cove: Unten im Dunklen
“Die Zeit siegt über einen, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht. Die Zeit siegt, und am Ende ist nur noch Dunkelheit. Manchmal finden wir andere in dieser Dunkelheit und manchmal verlieren wir sie dort wieder.” ''-Stephen King, “The Green Mile”'' *** Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und ich brauche schon lange nicht mehr meinen Vater, um mich zu retten, aber dennoch wünschte ich mir, dass er jetzt hier wäre. Ich denke, ich hatte zuvor nie wirklich erkannt, wie sehr er für mich da gewesen war. Manchmal wundere ich mich--- thumb|344px Warte, lass mich von Anfang an beginnen. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, wurde ich besessen davon, diese Piratenshow zu sehen. Ich hörte zufällig, wie ein Kind in der Schule darüber sprach. Er sagte, dass es eine Marionettenshow über ein kleines Mädchen wäre, deren Freunde Piraten waren und dass die Show immer nachmittags kam. Als ich dies hörte, musste ich sie einfach sehen. Du kennst das, wenn kleine Kinder aus unbekannten Gründen von irgendetwas besessen sind? Für mich waren das Piraten. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher warum, aber hey, ich war sechs. Der Junge wollte mir nicht sagen, auf welchem Kanal die Show kam, aber nachdem ich ihn genug geplagt hatte, gab er auf. Nach der Schule rannte ich zum Fernseher, um bis 16 Uhr zu warten, aber als es soweit war, war nichts dort; der Kanal zeigte nur statisches Rauschen. Ich schaltete durch alle Kanäle und suchte nach der Show. Am nächsten Tag beschuldigte ich den Jungen, dass er alles nur erfunden hatte, aber ein anderes Mädchen aus der Klasse sagte nein, dass die Show echt war und dass sie sie auch gesehen hatte. Ich fragte sie, warum ich die Show nicht finden konnte und sie hatte keine Ahnung. Der Junge sagte, dass ich sie sowieso nicht ansehen sollte, aber er wollte nicht sagen, warum und danach hörte er komplett auf, mit mir zu sprechen. Jeden Tag um vier saß ich vor dem Fernseher, hoffend, dass die Piratenshow magischerweise erscheinen würde. Ich fragte selbst meinen Vater, ob er die lokale Tochtergesellschaft anrufen und nachfragen würde (Dad würde fast alles für mich tun…), aber sie sagten, dass sie nie von der Show gehört hatten. Ich war zerstört. Monate vergingen, das Schuljahr endete und ich wurde immer weniger eifrig mit meiner Vier-Uhr-Wache, aber ich würde dennoch hin und wieder nachschauen. Eines Tages ging ich in den Keller, wo Dad seinen alten Schwarzweiß-Fernseher lagerte. Damals hatte ich die Einbildung, dass verschiedene Fernsehgeräte verschiedene Shows zeigten, also würde ich immer bei beiden nachschauen, wenn ich nichts Gutes zu sehen fand. Es war 16 Uhr und ich schaltete auf Kanal 58, so wie immer, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders: Ich hörte Rauschen, aber darunter gerade so, konnte ich Musik hören. Merkwürdige, lebhafte Dampforgelmusik. Und obwohl der Kanal immer noch verschlüsselt war, konnte ich gerade so ein Bild erkennen. Dort, nach all dieser Zeit, war die Piratenshow. Es gab das kleine Mädchen und auch Piratenmarionetten und es gab auch ein Schiff mit der sprechenden Gallionsfigur. Es war genau so wie die Kinder in der Schule es beschrieben hatten. Natürlich war das Bild ein Durcheinander und ich konnte nur die Hälfte der Dialoge hören, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war extatisch. Ich erinner mich nicht an viel von dem Programm. Es war zur Hälfte vorbei, als ich einschaltete. Das einzige, an das ich mich wirklich erinnere, ist der Teil, wo das kleine Mädchen und der Pirat außerhalb einer Höhle standen und das Schiff zu ihnen sagte: “DU MUSST. HINEIN. GEHEN.” Genau so. Ich denke, es hört sich nicht nach viel an, aber in diesem Moment bekam ich wirklich Angst und ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und rannte fast aus dem Keller. Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr an der Piratenshow interessiert. Das hätte das Ende davon sein sollen und tatsächlich würde ich gerne meinen, dass es das war. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass das, was als nächstes passierte, nur ein Traum oder ein Produkt des Verstandes einer Sechsjährigen war. Die meiste Zeit der letzten vierzig Jahre war genau das, was ich dachte, aber nun hatte ich angefangen mich zu wundern. Diese Nacht, wahrscheinlich um zwei Uhr morgens herum, ging ich ins Badezimmer (ich hatte nie Angst im Dunkeln, als ich ein Kind war und tatsächlich war ich etwas stolz, dass ich keine Angst hatte ohne Licht durch unser altes, knarriges Haus zu laufen). Auf dem Rückweg bemerkte ich, dass die Kellertür offen war, nur einen Spalt. Und ich hörte etwas, das aus dem Keller kam. Es war die merkwürdige, durcheinandergebrachte Zirkusmusik aus der Show. Sie lief immer noch. Ich stand für eine lange Zeit dort, ich war nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte. Ich hörte die Musik und die Stimmen der Charaktere aus dem Keller kommen. Sie waren sehr laut und es gab kein störendes Rauschen mehr. Ich sagte zu mir, dass ich einfach den Fernseher angelassen hatte (obwohl ich wusste, dass ich das nicht hatte), und dass Dad ihn irgendwie übersehen hatte, bevor er ins Bett ging (obwohl ich wusste, dass er das nie hätte). Ja, das machte fast Sinn. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es nicht erklärte, warum eine Kindershow (welche bis zu diesem Nachmittag anscheinend noch nie an kam) um zwei Uhr morgens lief. Ich war, wie ich sagte, kein Kind, das Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte, oder vor sonst etwas. Also trotz der merkwürdigen Umstände, beschloss ich, nach unten zu gehen und den alten Fernseher auszuschalten und zurück ins Bett zu gehen. Es schien nicht ganz eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, das gebe ich zu, aber ich würde bestimmt nicht vor einem Fernseher davonlaufen. Ich öffnete die Kellertür komplett und wäre wahrscheinlich nach unten gegangen, hätte ich nicht in dem Moment, als ich mich vorbereitete, meinen nackten Fuß auf die erste Stufe zu setzten, diese Stimme wieder gehört: “DU MUSST. HINEIN. GEHEN.” Aber es hörte sich nicht an, als ob es aus dem Fernseher kommen würde. Es gibt ein Limit, was selbst die mutigste Sechsjährige tun würde und ich hatte es erreicht. Also rannte ich den ganzen Weg in das Zimmer meines Vaters und weckte ihn auf. Er hörte sich sehr ruhig meine Geschichte an und als ich fertig war, nahm er mich hoch und trug mich zur Kellertür. Dort waren nun weder Musik noch Stimmen, einfach nur Dunkelheit und Stille. Er setzte mich ab und als er sich bereit machte, nach unten zu gehen, wollte ich ihn aufhalten. Ich war sicher, dass, ganz plötzlich, dass was auch immer dort unten war, ich nicht wollte, dass mein Vater bei ihm war. Aber mir fiel nichts ein, was ich sagen sollte. Also sah ich ihm nur zu, wie er die dunklen Stufen, eine nach der anderen, nach unten ging. Ich war nie so verängstigt wie in diesen Minuten, in denen mein Vater da unten in dem Keller war. Ein Teil von mir war sicher, dass er nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Ich stellte mir sogar vor, dass vielleicht etwas anderes zurückkommen würde. aber ich war mir nicht sicher was... Aber natürlich kam er wieder. Er sagte, dass der Fernseher angelassen wurde, genau so wie ich dachte. Ich fragte ihn, was im Fernseher lief und er sagte: “nichts.” Einfach das: nichts. Und dann steckte er mich wieder in mein Bett und sang zu mir und streichelte mein Haar, bis ich einschlief. Ich liebte meinen Vater sehr. Danach vergaß ich mehr oder weniger die ganze Angelegenheit. Immer wenn es mir die Jahre über wieder in den Sinn kam, verwies ich es als Alptraum ab. Dad erwähnte es auch nicht wieder. Aber es gibt einwas, das mir auffiel, über das ich nie wirklich nachgedacht hatte, bis heute Nacht: Dad beseitigte den alten Fernseher kurz danach. Tatsächlich hörte er komplett auf, fernzusehen und er arbeitete auch nie wieder in dem Keller. nachdem ich zum College ging, kündigte er den Service und wurde auch den anderen Fernseher los und soweit ich weiß, hat er auch keinen anderen mehr besorgt. Ich wundere mich nun darüber. Genauso wie ich mich über die Zeiten als kleines Mädchen wundere, wenn ich meinen Vater erwischen würde, wie er ins Nichts blicken würde, sein Kopf etwas zur Seite geneigt, so als ob er etwas zuhören würde, einen Song oder einer Stimme, die er hören konnte. Und ich wundere mich, ob es nur meine Einbildung oder die Zeit ist, die mit meinen Erinnerungen spielt oder ob mein Vater einen merkwürdigen Blick hatte, als er in dieser Nacht aus dem Keller kam. Und zitterte seine Stimme etwas? Und war er nicht etwas länger dort unten als es dauern würde, einfach einen Fernseher auszuschalten? Ich vermute, dass das Fragen sind, die nur mein Vater beantworten kann und nun wird er es nie. Heute war seine Beerdigung und deswegen schlafe ich zum ersten Mal seit 25 Jahren alleine in dem alten Haus. Als sie seinen Sarg in den Boden ließen, kam dieses unwillkommene Bild, wie er diese Kellertreppe hinunter ging, in meinen Kopf und ich zitterte. Dieses Mal, als mein Vater alleine in die Dunkelheit hinunter ging, war ich mir sicher, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich über die Piratenshow oder die Nacht in dem Keller nachdachte. Ich ziehe es vor, nicht darüber zu denken, besonders da ich so viel anderes im Kopf habe, aber ich fürchte, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Weißt du, als ich heute Nacht nach Hause kam, war die Kellertür offen. Ich konnte Musik und Stimmen dort unten hören, Stimmen, die ich nicht gehört hatte, seitdem ich sechs war. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn ich die Kellertür komplett geöffnet hötte und am oberen Ende der Treppe stand, hätte ich eine andere Stimme gehört, die mir sagen würde, dass ich hineingehen sollte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dort unten kein Fernseher ist. Ich will nicht gehen. Ich will in das Zimmer meines Vaters gehen, ihn aufwecken, dass er mich wieder in den Schlaf singen würde, aber natürlich geht das nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass dies am selben Tag passierte, an dem wir ihn begraben haben. Ich denke irgendwie, dass mich mein Vater für lange Zeit vor etwas schützen wollte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht war gar nichts Böses in dem Keller vor 40 Jahren und vielleicht ist auch jetzt nichts dort unten und vielleicht ist das ganze nur der Stress der Beerdigung, welcher mich verrückt werden lässt. Sie sagen mir, dass Trauer Halluzinationen manchmal hervorrufen kann. Es kann sein, dass es gar nichts dort unten im Dunklen gibt, vor dem ich Angst haben brauche. Ich würde gerne denken, dass das wahr ist. Ich denke, dass, wenn ich nach unten gehe und nachschaue, ich ganz sicher sein kann. Ich denke, wenn ich nicht zurück komme, werdet ihr es auch sein. Gute Nacht, Daddy. Süße Träume. Ich liebe dich. Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit